


The Point Of No Return

by Cateyes315



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyes315/pseuds/Cateyes315
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine survey mission, then again with the Avengers when is anything ever routine. You see someone from your past that changes things
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	The Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Mentions of past torture and abuse, bad guy death, slight swearing like blink you’ll probably miss it.
> 
> This was written for @the-sad-hatter and her Tea Party Challenge. With the title she gave me I decided to try something different than my usual with this story.

It was supposed to just be a normal, quick, stealthy survey mission, but of course nothing is normal when you’re an Avenger. It turned out to be way more than a run of the mill survey mission especially when you saw HIM and the flashbacks started. You were brought back to the present by Loki pulling you behind some nearby boxes. Funny you didn’t remember standing up where you could’ve been seen.

“Y/N what are you doing? You almost got us spotted.” He hissed, turning you to face him his tone immediately changed from anger to concern. He immediately used a cloaking and soundproof spell, so he could talk to you without fear of being discovered or overheard. “What’s wrong? Who is that?”

“Things just got complicated, I’ve had ‘dealings’ with this man before.” You answered trying to keep your emotions and memories at bay. Seeing the look on Loki’s face you sighed and decided to tell him enough to know what you would be dealing with. “I thought he actually cared about me, we dated for a while before he started showing his true colors. He would get violent when he got angry and he was insanely jealous. I tried to leave him but by then it was too late, he worked for hydra and I had no idea, until I woke up in a lab with their symbol on the walls and a needle in my arm. Apparently they had targeted me for my abilities, I wasn’t even aware I had, and he never actually cared at all, they were in the middle of all that mind control stuff when you guys busted in and interrupted the party. The rest is history, I thought he had perished or been captured with the rest but apparently cowards do survive.” 

Loki’s brow furrowed in concern for your well being. “Are you able to complete our mission?” He asked, ready to call the team for backup if necessary.

You sighed “I’m afraid it’s not that easy anymore. If he’s here they have someone else captured or at least targeted for him to get close to. We can’t let him get away this time.” You added that last sentence with rage in your eyes and your magic starting to swirl in purple around you. You had already started standing up as soon as Loki dropped his spell.

Realizing you were ready for a fight Loki stood by your side, “Let’s get what information we can before anything happens.”

You nodded and seemed to calm down a little just with him being ready to fight by your side if need be. With the hydra agent’s back toward the two of you, you snuck over to the computers to try and figure out what they were planning. Loki put another cloaking spell up to keep the two of you from being detected while he kept watch on the agent while you hacked their system and downloaded their files with a combination of your computer skills and Tony’s tech.

As soon as you finished you turned to Loki and nodded, he dropped his cloaking spell as the agent turned to face your direction. The hydra agent let out a surprised yell at the sudden appearance of You and Loki.

“What the hell? How the hell did you get in here.” He demanded, without waiting for an answer a malicious sneer appeared on his face. “Doesn’t matter how you got in, this time you won’t be getting away so easy.”

You laughed as purple swirls appeared around you, “Funny I was going to say the same thing to you, bastard. Still tricking and torturing innocent girls I see.” You said with a gesture to the computers.

“Yeah, none as easy as you though,” he laughed and you tried to not let him get to you. You knew he was just trying to hurt you with his words and stall till help arrived.

“I’m sure you were just as charming as always,” you said as you took a step closer to him.

“It doesn’t take much with some girls, they just want someone to listen to their ‘feelings’ or surprise them with gifts for no apparent reason. You remember what that was like don’t you Y/N?” He asked with a smirk you really wanted to wipe off his face.

“Not really,” you replied as your magic swirled around you even more, “no what I remember is the hell you put me through, the ‘fights’, you trying to unlock my powers by making me fear for my life, powers I wasn't aware I had. I remember the tears and wondering what I did to make you hate me, doing my best to get back in your good graces. I remember finally having enough and trying to leave you. I remember being thrown into the back of a van and waking up with a damn needle in my arm surrounded by strangers in lab coats. I remember you standing off to the side looking so proud of yourself while I sat there in pain, screaming. Begging you to stop them and help me or at least let me go, swearing I would do anything you wanted me to. I remember that same smirk on your face telling me I would do exactly that in time whether I wanted to or not.” You kept getting angrier and stepping closer to him with your magic swirling around you in a purple smoke cloud bigger than Loki had seen from you before. You hadn’t realized any of this yet as you were focused on the man who had caused so much pain backing away from you trying to escape again.

You were not about to let him get away this time. You had too much you wanted to say, to make him feel. “I will not let you hurt another fucking person, ever again.” You said as you reached with your magic and started throwing him around, so what if some extremities happened to get broken in the process. It’s not like he would need them anyway. You were about to deliver the fatal blow to the man lying on the floor holding in his screams of pain, when a familiar magic, stronger than your own surrounded the man.

You growled in frustration and turned to glare at Loki, “What are you doing? You don’t know what he’s capable of. I do, I can end this now, get rid of him forever. No girl will ever have to suffer at his hands again.”

“I can not let you kill him, Y/N I will not let you cross that line. Besides if we get him back to the tower and the others now they might still be able to get more information out of him.” Loki responded, walking slowly towards you, trying to calm you down.

You were torn between wanting to make him suffer and knowing Loki had a good point although you were pretty sure you got all you needed from the computer. Sighing you let the agent go and turned your comm back on and spoke into it, “Nat you there? We’ve got some info and a hydra agent ready for pickup.”

“Copy, we’ll be right there, is the agent alive?” Nat asked so the team would know what to be prepared for.

“He’ll live for now,” Loki commented, holding out his hand for you to take.

As you walked toward Loki’s outstretched hand there was a voice behind you, “That’s right you crazy bitch, listen to your new master. You know you were never any good in bed anyway.”

You stopped short at the look on Loki’s face and knew he had just screwed up. You didn’t even have time to react as Loki threw a dagger directly at his throat shutting him up for eternity.

Nat came back over your comms “Y/N, Loki, we're here but we’re only seeing two moving life forms. Are both of you ok?”

“We’re fine Lady Natasha,” Loki replied, “however I’m afraid the bothersome hydra agent didn’t make it after all.” 

Upon hearing the team arriving you switched off your comms and looked at Loki with confusion and questions written all over your face.

“Why?” was the only thing you could say at first, taking a deep breath you got the rest of your thought together. “Why did you stop me from killing him only to do it yourself?” You lowered your head hoping you hadn’t angered him with your question and confusion.

“Because my dear, once you kill someone you have reached the point of no return. You can’t turn back from that, they definitely won’t be coming back from it and you never truly will either. I did not wish that for you, especially out of anger and revenge. That is a weight I do not wish you to carry.” He answered as if it was obvious yet in a way you found comforting and not condescending.

“Besides,” he continued, as he raised your face up to look him in the eyes, “that piece of filth insulted you and no one says those things to my beloved and gets away with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. As I said it's a bit different from what I usually write so honest feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated


End file.
